It is often necessary to utilize extremely large amounts of memory for storing fixed-size “control structures” required by software applications. In fact, the amount of memory utilized for such structures can exceed the actual memory addressing capabilities of the processor or an associated application program. Many data-processing environments require a small-to-moderate amount of memory. When considered in total, however, the aggregate amount of memory for these structures may be extremely large. This presents a problem in cases where the processor address space is smaller than the aggregate amount of memory needed for control structure access.